


Assorted Rogues Based Drabbles

by CavannaRose



Series: Rogues Fics [5]
Category: Suicide Squad (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Collection, Gen, Misogyny, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of drabbles not long enough to stand alone, all featuring my fave villain team. (Reposted from tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vixen/Weather Wizard/Captain Cold

Wrong place, wrong time, and she’d lost track of where all of the Rogues were. A rookie mistake, but she’d grown lax. Some of her compatriots might blame that on her growing fondess for a certain Australian, or they would if they didn't want to keep their arms. They might work together on the Suicide Squad, but that meant nothing in this scenario. So now here she was, tied to a chair, staring at a cadre of Flash’s goons. 

Her eyes narrowed at the one in green, Weather Wizard? Regardless, he had her Tantu Totem dangling from the end of his little wand. And she wanted it back. Could she access her powers without it? Of course, but she could lose control, and there were reasons she didn’t want to do that here. Her eyes skated across to Captain Boomerang, looking incredibly unhappy in the corner.

“I don’t want to spend all night playing this game with you, Vixen.” Cold leaned across the bound woman, bringing his face very close to hers. “And for you we can make an exception to the Rogues rule against harming women.”

She spat in his face, causing him to shout out in disgust and back away. “Get a breath mint, Captain." 

The crack of Snart’s hand across her face was deafening, and she shook her head, trying to clear the stars. She didn’t notice Harkness start forward, but Mardon did, and his eyes narrowed, watching his fellow Rogue curiously. Cold cupped Vixen’s chin in his hand, glaring down into her very angry eyes. 


	2. One Irritable Australian

Evan stood outside the building, watching through the window as the female sales clerk bent over, stocking a shelf. He sighed, leaning against the mailbox outside, eyes lingering on the curve of her derriere.

Inside, one of the other cashiers leaned over the shelf. “That weird fella is out there watching you again.”

“The cute one with the gap in his front teeth? I know.” Slowly she unbent, stretching languorously.

Her coworker shook her head. “Seriously? Doesn’t it weird you out?”

“Honey, I’m in my mid-30s and I can only dream of squeezing this ass into a size 16 pant, if any man even half that good looking wants to follow me home he is more than welcome to.” The pair laugh and carry the half empty boxes into the back room.

Back outside Evan cherishes the sight of her laughter, watching her until she’s out of sight before brushing himself off and heading back to the den. He gets in, leaning against the table beside Mick. The couch is full of James and Lisa, with Hartley sitting at the floor by Lisa’s feet as she braids his long hair. 

Moments later Digger tears in, clearly in a foul mood. He takes one look at the trio on the couch and stomps over, kicking Piper so that he falls over, almost pulling Lisa off the couch. “This ain’t some sheila slumber party, stop fagging up tha place!”

Len barged in from the kitchen at Lisa’s cry. “What the hell is going on here?”

Digger lurched towards Cold, his face red with vitriol. “It’s yer fault yer know! Bringin’ tha bike in here!”

Voice lowering dangerously, Len points to the door. “Get out, Digger. And don’t come back…”

“Until you’re ready to apologize to our glorious leader’s lovely sister, because she is a lady.” Mick takes one of Digger’s arms and starts trying to drag him to the door. “Ev? Gimme a hand here? We should take Digger drinking…”

Rolling his eyes Evan hurries over, taking the Aussie’s other arm and helping Mick drag him onto the street. Behind them he can hear Trickster trying to appease Lisa so she can talk her brother into letting Digger back in.

Two hours later, and quite a few beers later, they’re seated at a bar, a trio of paid companions hanging off them, and they’ve finally discovered what had gotten Digger so worked up. To be fair, Evan thought it was pretty funny “Boomerang Buffoon Busts Burglary” but Digger was the sensitive type. Luckily, a willing female at his side and enough alcohol to drown an elephant did much to improve his mood. 


	3. A Drunk and a Druggie

It was late, he was drunk (again) and he couldn’t find the bleeding light switch. Digger cursed under his breath, and promptly stumbled over something in the entranceway of the Den. He fumbled in his belt, pulling out an emergency boomerang that lit up when he snapped it. Rubbing his bleary eyes he peered down at the shivering mass of a body on the floor. He dragged his heavy hand over his face with a groan.

“McCulloch yer bleeding droob, Snart’ll have yer arse out on tha street again if he catches yer like this.”

He dragged the semi-conscious Scot the rest of the way into the Den, cursing and stumbling as he hauls Mirror Master up to the disgusting excuse for a bathroom. Cursing profusely he tumbles the fellow Rogue into the tub and turns the shower on ice cold.


	4. Evan

The quiet, repetitive thudding sound slowly entered the young man’s consciousness, slowly pulling out of the grip of sweet oblivion. As he struggled for awareness, pain lanced through his body. He fought the urge to escape back into the black, sweating as he fought for dominance of his own nervous system. His voice was still in the back of Evan’s head, forcing him to struggle onward.


	5. Texts

[Incoming Picture Message] Piper frowned, and flicked open his phone. If this was another one of those ‘spread love to the people in your life’ forwards again he was going to ram his flute down someone’s throat. 

…

No. It wasn’t… Was it? He turned the phone sideways, eyes narrowing as he examined the picture. He just couldn’t tell from the angle of the shot.

[Incoming Picture Message] He shakes his head. He wasn’t sure who felt the need to send him indecent pictures on Valentine’s day but there was something familiar about the genitalia. He just couldn’t put his finger on it… He giggled. Oh Mister Rathaway, sometimes you are entertaining here in your own mind.

[Incoming Picture Message] Suddenly Hartley dropped the phone. He finally realized why that particular… organ looked familiar. It was his. WHO had pictures of his naked parts? He looked around the room frantically. No hidden cameras, as far as he could tell. Think, Hartley, THINK.

… 

Nothing. He hadn’t picked up any company in ages. Heck that was why JJ had been so sweet and offered to go to the bar with him the other week…

…

[Incoming Picture Message] DAMNIT JAMES! Enough was enough, he stormed to the door and flung it open, nearly falling over when the source of his frustration was revealed, a bouquet of bright orange lillies in his hand. 

Sheepishly Trickster offered the flowers. “I know it was a bit of a gag, but I did have fun the other day. Wanna be my Valentine?”


	6. Little Shites

Axel was sitting on the wall, kicking repeatedly as he snapped his gum. He was bored. B-O-R-E-D. He thought being a Rogue was about action, adventure… but the old jerks never seemed to want him around. He sighed, tugging his face mask back into place. That’s when he spotted them. Walking alone, their books held against their chest… He grinned to himself. If that distracted face didn’t just scream “Victim” he didn’t know what did. He leapt off the wall, cheerfully strolling along the air. He peered down between his feet, pulling a handful of fake spiders out of his pocket and dropping them on their head.

They screamed, dropping their books as they batted the plastic bits out of their hair, they looked around angrily, trying to piece together where the awful snickering was coming from. Slowly their eyes turned up, catching sight of the spiky haired moron giggling above them. The unwitting victim hefted their largest textbook in one hand, taking careful aim before tossing it with all their strength.

With a very satisfying THUNK the book made contact, and a startled Trickster toppled out of the air to land in an ignominious heap. They placed their hands on their hip, nudging the boy with their toe. “And what exactly do you think you’re about, buster?”

The blonde blinked up at the irate individual. He gave a half-hearted grin. “You know your accent is kinda cute.”

Making a frustrated sound, they gave him a solid boot to the side, gathered their gear and stomped off down the sidewalk. In a moment he had caught up, bouncing around them like an excited pup. “Oh come on! Don’t be like that, it was only a prank. What’s your name? Where ya going? Can I buy you a soda?”

They stopped, a light of mischief flickering in their eye. They nodded regally. “Fine, but only because I’m thirsty.”

Grinning like he’d just won a prize he leads them into a convenience store, snagging a bottle of soda and handing it to them. “There you go. One drink.”

They snorted, opened it up and dumped the whole thing over his head. “You are a punk and a jerk, and clearly do not understand girls at all.” Tossing their short hair they gave the convenience store owner a dollar and left, a dripping Axel staring open-mouthed after them.

*~~*~~~*~~*

  
In a surprising show of dedication, Axel stalked Archie for a week. If they left the house, he was there. If they met someone, he was watching. He was exhausting his abilities to sneak. Laying low was not his strength. Luckily for Archie, observation was in their strengths.

Out of the corner of their eye they continuously watched the pest. So far he was just watching, so they tried not to let it bother them, but it was starting to freak them out. Not being the type to just let things go, they decided it was time to confront the idiot.

Archie jogged quickly around a few blocks, hearing the incompetent clod trip over those ridiculous floating shoes of his as he tried to keep up. They smirked to theirself waiting just around the corner. As Axel finally caught up, they held a heavy textbook out, smacking him in the face.

They stepped out, looking down at him with a raised eyebrow. “That is the second book I’ve risked damaging for you, I will not waste a third. Why are you following me?” Axel sprawled on the ground, blinking up at them in astonishment. They nudged him with their shoe. “Well, I hoped you weren’t as dumb as you looked, try not to disappoint me, could you?”

“I … uh … I wasn’t … Fuck.” He dragged a hand over his face, trying to reclaim some semblance of cool. This was not going the way he had intended it to. Archie tapped their foot, waiting for the blonde to regroup. Internally they were trying to to laugh at his obvious discomfort.

He scrambled to his feet, brushing himself off, remussing his hair until it was perfectly spiked again, adjusting his domino mask, and then giving them his smoothest smirk. “You’re hot… I just needed to up the hotness level in my life.”

Archie rolled their eyes. “Right. You go with that, and when you want to have a human conversation… go follow someone else around.” They tossed their head and stalked off, leaving Axel wondering where he’d gone wrong.


	7. Captain Cold/Heat Wave

Len dragged a hand across his face, trying to erase the scene in front of him from his vision. But it didn’t work. That idiot with the heat gun had gone and done it again. He stared up at the burning building, chewing on his lip. It would serve the bloody pyro right if he just left him inside, but Snart knew for a fact that the idiot’s heat proof duds were back at the den.

He pulled out his cold gun, checking the charge. He had just pulled a gig early that evening, so there wasn’t much juice left in the cartridge. His eyes flickered back to the inferno before him. Spitting out a curse, Len let loose a stream of ice to make a gap in the wall of flame. Rogues stuck together, Rogues helped each other, and when he had pulled the idiot from the burning building he would kick his arse.

Stomping through the crackling floorboards, Len swore more as the sweat dripped into his eyes. There… The durned pyro was crumpled in a heap. Grabbing the Rogue by an ankle Len pulled him from the building, tossing him on the lawn in front of the building, bending over to cough up smoke. Len laid there staring at the building dismally.

“Shouldn’t have pulled me out, Cold…”

“Shut your fucking face, asshole.”


	8. Owen Mercer/Axel Walker

Owen’s dad was dead. Axel wasn’t entirely sure why that was so depressing, from everything he had heard the guy had been pathetic. A waste of space. Nowhere near as cool as the rest of the Rogues. But … but Owen was sad.

The young blonde chewed on his lip, watching the older boy from the corner of his domino mask. Len had drilled into the punk’s head that Rogues helped each other out. Axel had originally rolled his eyes, but he wasn’t stupid. It had sunk in.

Owen was the coolest Rogue, as far as Axel was concerned… Well, the coolest one still living. He moonwalked past the older boy, two feet in the air with his flying shoes. He cut another glance at the redhead, but his antics had gone unnoticed.

He frowned, digging in his satchel. Six yoyos, a single juggling ball and a fake can of peanuts tumbled out. Owen looked up, but only briefly. Axel frowned. He tripped back to his room, and pulled out his most treasured possession. His rubber chicken. Taking some magic markers he drew a blue greatcoat, black leggings, and a black toque with a boomerang on it.

He crept up behind Owen, clearing his throat to catch the other’s attention. Owen turned. “What do you want, brat?”

Axel offered the defaced chicken. “Maybe if you told him what you wanted to tell your dad… maybe you’d feel better?” And there it was… his eyes were still sad, but Owen’s lips had turned up in a smile.


	9. Captain Cold/Heat Wave

The Rogues were a family. Built on mutual respect, trust, companionship…. And loud yelling matches.

“You’re such a fucking waste of space you fucking coward!!! If you don’t fucking watch yourself I’ll fucking turn you into a fucking Popsicle!”

“Don’t you fucking threaten me, you frigid fucking bastard. You’re not the fucking boss of me. You’re a fucking arrogant arse. Fuck your fucking self!”

Hours… This had been going on for hours. Mick’s face was red, Len’s was purple. Their voices were cracking with stress.

“I’ll fucking turn you fucking inside out you fucking relic!”

“You’re a fucking creative fucking insult artist, aren’t you, you fucking jackass?”

Slowly the other Rogues retreated, eventually getting bored of watching the interchange. Though not before James had collected bets from everyone as to who would come out on top of this particular drama.


	10. Digger Harkness/Mick Rory

Digger leaned back, one arm out the window, the rush of air rustling through his thinning hair. He closed his eyes a moment, enjoying the rush before turning to the driver. “Awright, Mick. Where yer takin’ us terday?”

Mick chuckled. “You bring the cash? Cuz if you did I’m sure you know where we’re going.”

Digger grinned, reaching over to flick on the radio. The dulcet tones of Robert Plant wrapped around the two. The men settled back into silent comraderie, just enjoying being on the road together.

The Rogues hadn’t had time for much of this lately, and Mick had needed the stress relief. Digger wasn’t entirely sure why he’d been chosen to accompany the temperamental pyro, but he had cash in his pocket and beers in the trunk.


	11. Axel Walker/Mark Mardon

Fsssssssh. Thunk. Fsssssssssh. Thunk. Fssssssssh. Thunk. Axel was bored. Booooooooooooooooooored. B.OOOOOOOOOOOOOR.D. All he wanted was someone, ANYONE, to distract him. Fsssssssh. Thunk. Fssssssssh. Thunk. Over and over he flung the yoyo up at the ceiling. The Den was dull with a capital D. Fsssssssh. Thunk. Fssssh-YANK.

Axel tumbled sideways, shaking the yoyo string off his hand as he yowled like a soggy cat. He glared up at Mark petulantly. “What the fuck did you do that for?”

The older Rogue raised an eyebrow, dropping the boy’s toy on the floor, and stomping on it. Axel winced as he heard the wood crack. “Maaaaaaaaaaaark… You broke it!” he whined.

Mark turned his back on Axel. “Be a good little boy and go play outside where you can’t bother anyone.”


	12. Lisa Snart

There were many reasons that Lisa Snart had become the woman she was, but she could have been so much worse without the men who had helped her rebuild her shattered life. Len had taken the brunt of their father's anger. He had given her that first set of ice skates, worked hard to pay for her first group of lessons, and given her a love that had gotten her through the worst of times. So many of their father's drunken rages had been avoided by spending longer and longer hours at the rink.

That was where she had met Roscoe. Her handsome hero. He'd been so attentive, giving her the kindness and caring that her home life was often so utterly devoid of. He was captivated by her beauty and grace on the ice. She was drawn to the charm, intelligence and wit of the older man. Together they had developed her passion into a true talent.

She could have been an Olympic contender, but instead she had gone seeking her brother. When it was all said and done, she had chosen a life that he could be part of. Len was the only family she had worth keeping, and she wasn't going to let him drift away again. It was a whole different kind of exciting, this life of crime, and she didn't regret a moment of it... even this one.

She skated just above the ground, her specially designed skates leaving a faint trail of ice in her wake. She had an unwieldy duffle bag full of jewelry over one shoulder, and was shooting the officers a cheeky smile, daring them to take a shot as she posed between them and the cowering civilians.

She spun, a triple axle in mid-air, costume fanning out adorable around her to really sink in the point as to how untouchable she currently was. Flipping them a rude hand gesture she'd picked up from her brother's Rogues, she skated away. Her laughter, and the sparkling trail of ice, the only thing that indicated she'd even been standing there just moments before.


	13. Digger

To liken Digger Harkness to a snake wasn't all that wrong. He examined the leggy woman tied to the chair in front of him in a way that was growing more predatory by the moment. Without anyone to rein him in, calling the shots and forcing him to act like a human being, he tended to act more viciously than he ever would under someone else's direction. This gal, her and her fella had led to some rather unpleasant repercussions to his mates, and what he wanted more than anything else was to know how much they knew, why it happened, and where the goods ended up.

He paused, examining his own heavy, calloused hand for a moment, ignoring the flat, hopeless note in the woman's voice. That mentality wouldn't get him the answers he was looking for, but he was fairly certain he could shake her into something a tad more forthcoming. He swung his hand, almost idly, a mere love tap to redden the shiela's cheek.

"Th'question ain't who had th'idea, or even whose at fault. What led yer to me mates gig, why'd yer hafta go and stick yer nose in?" His voice started calm and cool, slowly rising until he shouted the last question right by her face. "Where's the FUCKING MONEY?!?!"


	14. Lisa and Axel

Lisa returned from her involuntary vacation in good spirits, surprised to find the pile of mail on her doorstep. She gave a fond smile. So the kid had finished school, had he? She tucked the invitation to his graduation beneath a magnet on the fridge. She'd certainly do her best to attend. The last item on the pile though, that went straight through her heart like a knife. Knees weak, the blonde woman dropped gracelessly onto a chair, tears forming in her eyes. That sweet child had sent her a Mother's Day card. She and Roscoe, well... They'd tried every now and again. She wanted to be a mother after all, but nothing had come of it. To think that the kid would see her as such... She crushed the card to her chest and just let herself cry this one out. 


	15. Evan

He hated to admit it, but Len bringing down the law had helped. He'd shaken the last of his cravings and found his mind clearer than it had been in awhile. His reaction time was better too. Evan was still drawn to spending too much time in the world behind the mirrors, the closest he could get to Wonderland without the drugs, but a certain pesky young Rogue kept poking his nosy snout in and dragging him back to reality. Instead the Scot began working on staking out a couple heist locations off of Cold's list. Best to stay on the bossy bastard's good side until he'd earned forgiveness for screwing up... again.   
  
For the love of fuck being part of this little family was a hassle and a half. Sometimes Evan wondered if it was even worth it, but then he remembered the loneliness of his childhood. The Rogues, as a general rule, had fucked up backgrounds. It was one of the things that bonded them. Digger, Len and Lisa, all with monsters for fathers. Evan an orphan, and who even know where Axel's parents were, the fucking kid was too young for all this shite. Then there was Junior, pain in the arse, but his old man was a piece of work.   
  
A change in the guard rotation broke Evan's concentration. With a sigh he made note of the time. This job was so boring it was making him maudlin, but it had to be done and he had volunteered. At least he didn't have that itch in his veins. If he could sit through surveillance duty without needing a fix, he was practically as good as cured.


End file.
